Lenar Hoyt
Lenar Hoyt was a Jesuit priest, famous for his role in the final Shrike pilgrimage and, in later years for his significant role in galactic affairs as leader of the Catholic Church as''' Pope Julius VI-XIV''' and Pope Urban XVI. Early Years Lenar Hoyt was born, raised and ordained on the Catholic world of Pacem. During his childhood, he occasionally visited the preseminary schools on Pacem, and even more rarely, the New Vatican - planetary capital and seat of the Catholic Church.Hyperion, 1995. 26. Seminary Years While Hoyt was studying seminary on Pacem, Father Paul Dure traveled to Armaghast and returned facing excommunication.Hyperion, 1995. 26. First Journey to Hyperion Shortly after graduating seminary, Father Hoyt was tasked with escorting Father Dure to Hyperion, a twenty-month journey with an eight year time-debt. Father Hoyt escorted Father Dure as far as the Interstellar Spaceport in Keats and returned immediately to his spinship for the return to Pacem.Hyperion, 1995. 27-28. Second Journey to Hyperion When Father Hoyt returned to Pacem, he was informed that during the years Hoyt was in transit all contact were lost with Duré while he was in search of the mysterious Bikura tribe on Hyperion. Father Hoyt volunteered to immediately return to Hyperion to find Father Duré.Hyperion, 1995. 30-31. Father Hoyt arrived to Hyperion approximately ten weeks after he had last seen Father Duré; more than eight years had passed on Hyperion.Hyperion, 1995. 94-95. He spent seven local months on Hyperion locating Dure.Hyperion, 1995. 31. He made his way to Perecibo Plantation where he was able to enlist the support of the plantation administrator, Orlandi, in sending two skimmers into the cleft to locate Duré.Hyperion, 1995. 95. The skimmer containing Hoyt was forced down near the cleft by a lightning storm, which also delayed rescue by the second skimmer. The Bikura killed the crew, including Orlandi's wife Semfa, but left Hoyt alive due to the crucifix he wore around his neck. The Bikura took Hoyt to see Duré, who they now called the Son of Flames.Hyperion, 1995. 98. Unable to leave the vicinity of the Cleft on his own due to pain caused by the cruciform, Dure had attempted to force the cruciform to leave his body by nailing himself to a Tesla tree, which caused electricity to be continually run throughout his body, causing immense pain. He presumably thought this would kill him, but instead the cruciform was able to continually resurrect his body for seven years until Father Hoyt's return. Ultimately, Dure was proved correct - when Father Hoyt disturbed the cruciform, it fell off, allowing Dure to die the true death. The Bikura returned Hoyt to the Cleft where they gave him not only a cruciform of his own, but Dure's as well. Orlandi returned in the second skimmer shortly thereafter to rescue Hoyt and proceeded to destroy the Bikura village in revenge for the death of his wife.Hyperion, 1995. 98-101. Third Journey - The Final Shrike Pilgrimage Father Hoyt returned to the Web for a time, able to live so far away from the Cleft only through the continual use of narcotic painkillers, especially including ultramorphine.Hyperion, 1995. 97. Father Hoyt joined the pilgrimage to ask the Shrike to end his suffering by removing the cruciforms from his body. After geting to the Time Tombs , Hoyt faced the Shrike in one of the tombs and was killed. Brawne Lamia and Fedmahn Kassad found his body and tried to save the life of the priest, but without the Consul's ship, which was under containment in the spaceport of Keats, they didn't succeed. After the death of Hoyt, Duré was resurrected from his dead body. As Pope Julius VI After Duré's death nine years later, Hoyt was resurrected and elected Pope Julius VI. Under Pope Julius the Church made a pact with the TechnoCore to bring resurrection by cruciform to humanity without the sexlessness or idiocy observed in the Bikura tribe on Hyperion.Endymion, 1995, 498. He created the Pax, the military arm of the church, and used them to take control over what was the Hegemony before The Fall. He concealed the existence of the AI TechnoCore thereafter, pretending to detest them. Every time he was killed, Duré was resurrected from his dead body and immediately killed, so that Hoyt may be revived. The last death of Hoyt occured to him as Aenea came to Pacem. He was killed by a heart attack and Duré was resurrected from his body. This time, nobody killed Duré, since it was at the time of the rebellion in the church and the Pax. See also * The Deaths of Lenar Hoyt and Paul Dure. Category:Humans References Category:Seven Pilgrims Category:Characters Category:Endymion Characters